On my Mind
by Lostinwonderlust333
Summary: When CEO of Arendelle Ice, Elsa Arendelle, has her company going under, The CEO of Burgess industries, Jack Frost offers a merge, when Elsa is to stubborn to do so he tries to charm her with the idea of marriage. but evil from Elsa's past lurks around the corner. Modern AU rated M for future smut and Use of language.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey! Time to write about my other favorite OTP Jelsa (JackxElsa) and a little more AU and have them a little OC-ish.**

**But Sadly Frozen and Rise of the Gaurdians do ot belong to me.**

**Chapter 1**

Elsa stood in her office facing the window of her high level office looking the the glistening night of the city called New York City. She never got over the sight of the city at night to her it was breath taking. She sighed and walked back over to her desk to answer the shrieking sound coming from her office phone. She clicked the speaker button.

"Yes?" She said in her monotone voice while leaning over on her desk.

"Ms. Elsa your sister is on line one" Her assistance, Erin, said. Elsa sat down at her desk and picked up the phone.

"Anna" Elsa said as a greeting

"Elsa! I have great news for our business!" She said happily.

"Which is?" Elsa said crossing her legs and leaning back. Her sister had a lot of ideas but everyone knew it was Elsa's final choice every time and Anna was given a part of the business so she could live comfortably.

"Well Burgess Industries wants a meeting about merging companies"

Elsa sighed "Anna why do we need to merge?" she started to pick at her perfect manicured french tipped nails.

"Because I know we are falling behind because of them and I know this is out ticket to success" she said surprising the Ice queen.

"Anna who told you about that?" Elsa asked

"None of your business. We have a meeting tomorrow at noon be prepared" She said hanging up

Elsa sighed and leaned back looking at her ceiling of her office. She knew that a merge could mean marriage on her part or Anna's part. She didn't want that for them but she knew that they are crashing as a company But it was late and she just wanted to sleep. She sat up and shut down her Mac desktop. She stood up got her laptop and stuffed it in her huge Prada bag while walking out. She walked out of her office and turned to her assistance.

"Erin you can go home go ahead and sleep in because I need you here at 10:30" She said texting on her gold Iphone 5s for her driver to some pick her up

Erin's head perked up from her paperwork. She smiled and shut everything down. "Thank you ms. Elsa that will be much needed."

"No problem Erin see you tomorrow" she said walking towards the elevator.

The next day Elsa showed up in a white knee length dress with black piping and her Michael Kors heels and her hair in her usual bun. with her iced caramel macchiato from Starbucks in one hand and her Prada in the other with her assistance reading her schedule behind her. As she pasted the many cubicles of her many employees. She always loved to see that. More work done meant more rising for her business. She rushed into her office knowing her guests are going to be here soon. Anna was already waiting in her office in a black pencil skirt, Louis Vuitton heels, her eggplant blouse, and her hair in a braided bun.

Anna was sitting on Elsa's white leather couch reading the stocks right now sipping on her own coffee from Starbucks. "So our guests will arrive at the office around 11:30 you'll have you're meeting with them at 12."

"What should they do in 30 minutes time?"

"Relax, get ready stuff like that." Anna said shrugging her shoulders. The CEO let out a 'hm' as she went through her papers trying to get some work done before the meeting. Elsa looked at the time it was 11.

She beeped her assistance and said "Erin Please go put some macaroons and hot coffee in the conference room for my meeting and when I say hot I mean searing hot" She said hanging up. Anna gave a puzzled look at her sister.

"Why the cookies?"

"Because if I want my guest to sit there for 30 minutes I don't want them to be famished and in a piss poor attitude"

"Like you are?" Anna joked

"Just go help set up the god damn conference"

When noon hit Anna was already in the conference room with the guest while Elsa was on her way. She walked with her assistance behind her carrying her coffee and papers. The double doors opened as Elsa approached the room. She walked around the table being sure not to make eye contact with the 3 guests that sat at the at her left side chair and Anna on her right. Taking a seat at the head of the table she held out her hand to Erin for her papers. She took a glance, threw it on the table and leaned back folding her arms and crossing her legs she said "the answer is no"

The 3 guests sat confused by her answer. But the other CEO smirked at her answer. "Why should I merge with you fools if we are doing fine. Yes we hit a rough patch but I know how to get out of it just fine. And even if we do merge and become the number 1 ice distributors in the world why would I want to?"

Anna who was red as a cherry said "Give me a moment with my sister outside" She grabbed Elsa by the upper arm and dragged her outside the conference room. Anna turned around and said "Elsa we have no other choice. You say we'll get out of this no we won't we'll fail! It'll leave millions out of a job and us with no money to support ourselves so you tell me Be a selfish brat or grow up be you're 23 year old self and make a deal?"

"Really you want to marry that man in their Anna?!" Elsa snapped pointing towards the door

"You haven't spoke to him Elsa He's actually quite charming and you came storming in like a ice queen and said rude stuff to our guests" Anna yelled back throwing her hands in the air.

Elsa who was fuming took a deep breath and said "Fine. But I won't roll over for that man in that room and be his wife for the sake of a company" She walked back in still not making eye contact and sat down at her seat along with Anna and looked at the man sitting next to her leaning back with a smirk.

Elsa said finally in her calm monotone voice "So what do you recommend we do on merging"

The handsome man with the nameplate in front of him that read "Bunnymud" next the CEO to him with the grey hair and Calvin Klein suit said in his thick Australian "Well Mr. Frost here said he-"

"Ah ah ah. I asked 'Mr. Frost'" Elsa said to him and pointed at Frost.

Frost was about 6 foot tall compared to her 5'7 without heel. He wore a dark midnight blue suit with a blue tie to match but his white hair was a stark differance next to his suit. Mr. frost leaned onto the table not breaking his eye contact with his icy blue eyes on hers and said "Well I thought if you weren't ugly I would say business partners but now that I know your hot I would say marriage"

Elsa glared at him with disgust "Well Mr. Fro-"

"Call me Jack" He said with a wink.

"Jack" she said continuing "I'll have you know marriage would not be a good idea because it would be meaningless"

"Oh but I think not"He stood up and walked around Elsa as he spoke "You see if marriage comes in the paparazzi wouldn't get enough of it the investors would want a piece of OUR company and the stock exchange would go up we would be the number one in tabloids. Because lats face it your the sister is more famous for being a model, actress, and co- CEO. You go to red carpet events all the time being known for the most flawless and I'm known as being the sexiest CEO of 2014 if we are seen together it will only make things better.. Oh but imagine the wedding so much advertisement for our company we would be swimming in money and if we had children our company will grow through them and then their children and so on and so forth."

Elsa who had jack behind her leaning on her chair talking about it made sense But she didn't want to budge so she slid out of her chair ordered Erin to follow her and walked out of the room. She was blushing so much at the thought of being with that white haired tall, pale, handsome man. God no he invaded her thoughts!

meanwhile in the conference room jack was still standing there smirking. Anna who was sitting there rather disappointed in her sister she said "She'll think about it. Trust me"

"Oh I know she will I can tell she wants to" He said walking out with his hand in his pockets with his 2 assistance following him. "Oh and can you tell your ice queen sister I would like to sit down with her sometime one on one" he called over his shoulder to Anna.

**A/N: And thus begins my fanfiction of these two. I wanted to make Elsa sorta mean because she was very composed in the movie before she left so I wanted to nickname her a "Ice Queen"**

**Update will be very soon. Like midnight tonight or around that time just when I get finished editing and writing the rest**


	2. The Date

**A/N: So I was half way through the second chapter before I felt like it didn't fit the story well so I decided to restart and this is the product of it. Warning the Per Se isn't actuate so don't base your source on me.**

**Thank you for all the feedback! I enjoy it very much and I hope to here more.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day after the meeting Elsa had a clear vibe of anger towards the white haired CEO. She stomped past all of her employees just trying to get to her office. "Erin!" she snapped. Erin's face turned white at the call of her name.

"Yes Ma'am" She said fearfully.

"I want a medium Iced caramel macchiato at my desk in at least half a hour" She said walking past her . Erin scrambled t get the hell out of the office as Elsa slammed the door behind her. She didn't get any sleep last night due to the thoughts that the Burgess CEO put in her head. She didn't want to think it was a good idea. But it was.

She walked back and forth in her Valentino heels trying to calm herself down. Finally she smoothed her white pencil dress and her bun and sat down at her desk to call Jack who left his number at her assistance's desk. She then called her 2nd assistant, Jane, through speaker,

"yes ma'am?" Jane said

"Jane get me Mr. Frost from Burgess Industries please."

"Yes Ms. Elsa" Elsa sat there waiting when she heard the phone ring. She put it on speaker and walked around her desk

"Mr. Frost" She said in a monotone voice

"Hey babe how you doing?" He said in a flirtatious tone

"I'm not your babe and I wanted to talk about the merge" She said clearly irritated.

"Well good I was hoping you would bring it up"

She took a deep breath and said "How do I know I can trust you Frost"

Jack fell silent for a second and thought about her question before saying "Because I'm not going to take over completely I was thinking a 50/50 split and let your sister have a 25% share of your side so she's still in charge a bit but I would like to say you would have final say on your side. Elsa I trust you can take care of yourself the marriage would be like a business contract if you want it to be or if you want to get to know each other over a few dates then I'm okay with that. Elsa just know its up to you"

Elsa was shocked. She was given the choice for what she wanted to do. "Mr. Frost..." She cleared her thought "let's meet at Per Se tonight at.. is 6 good for you?"

He chuckled through the phone "Yes that's perfect I can make it should I pick you up or meet you there"

"Please just meet me there" She said sounding emotionless

"Alright see you at 6 tonight" He said sounding clearly happy.

She hung up as Erin walked in with her coffee. Elsa leaned back and sighed "Erin what's my schedule for today?"

"Well there isn't much to do just a meeting and having lunch with your adversaries" Erin said flipping through her Ipad calender

"Clear my schedule for today I have some shopping to do" She said as she shut her stuff down as usual and collected her stuff

"S-shopping ma'am?" Erin said surprised.

"Yes you and Jane can go email everyone about the re-scheduling."Elsa stood up and got her purse and threw her phone and keys in there. "Call my driver and tell him to pick me up and call my sister and tell her to meet me at the Lower Manhattan shopping district."

"Which store ma'am?" Erin said dialing for the driver.

"She knows the one trust me" Elsa said walking out grabbing her navy blue winter coat from Jane. She knew Anna wouldknow. They always met there when they went shopping.

Elsa arrived at the Chanel store in Manhattan already being swarmed by paparazzi on her way in asking her questions about her next move as a business owner. She only replied with a "no comment" to then men with the cameras and walked into to

to look at shoes when she saw her sister there drinking a green tea and browsing the shoes. Elsa walked up and hugged Anna and said "I have a public date with Jack tonight and I need to look good for the paparazzi who will ask non-stop questions on why we are together."

"Where are you guys going?" Anna asked

"Per Se" Elsa said looking for a nice nude heel. Anna nearly choked on her drink when she heard what her sister just said.

"Per Se?! Oh my God Elsa he's a keeper." Anna said surprised

"Well if i'm going to find out if he is worth it tonight at dinner like a normal date" Elsa said pulling out a black& nude pump "Excuse me I need this in a 37.5 (size 7)" she said to the sales associate, who nodded at Elsa and went to the back to retrieve it.

"Elsa do this for your sake a merge doesn't have to mean marriage but I guess the option is the best right now" Anna said taking a sip of her drink

"Easy for you to say your engaged to Kristoff and about to be happily married" Elsa said looking at the heels the the women brought out before going to the cashier.

"That will be $550" said the cashier. Elsa handed her the cradit car dand let her swipe it and sighed off on the machine

"Well Kristoff Is wonderful but I know you and Jack are going to be perfect together" She said getting her sisters shoes and walking out with Elsa in toll

Elsa went to pick up her short boat neck black Bebe dress from the dry cleaners. She looked at the dress which was a matte black with a shiny gold trim around the dress hems. She slid into the car with Anna next to her and checked the time it was only 4 and dinner was at 6.

When she arrived at Mizu Hair salon she walked and sat down at one of the chairs. When she sat down the hairstylist arrived and asked her "What can do for you Miss?"

"I need a stylish hairdo for a date tonight" Elsa said pulling her long blond hair out of her bun.

"How bout a french side braid." The stylist suggested

Elsa nodded and the hairstylist got to work. Anna sat there and watched as her sister transform in front of her. Elsa just closed her eyes and said "He better be worth all of this Anna"

"He is Elsa I think you guys will be perfect together. Oh! You should take him to my wedding!"

"Anna you're wedding is in April" Elsa said with a chuckle

" I know its only November but I think it's still a good idea" Anna said leaning into the chair.

Elsa hissed when the Stylist tugged at her hair haird starting her braid. "Well maybe if we even last that long before no wanting to tear each others heads off"

"Then lets start small and invite him to our thaksgiving dinner." Anna said perking her head up with excitment

"Anna he has his own family I'm sure he would want to spend it with them" Elsa said rolling her eyes

"Elsa... you don't know do you?" Anna said grimly

"What do you mean" Elsa questioned

"It was in all the tabloids when he took over it talked about His family is dying in some freak accident he lived as a orphan and worked his way up in his company. He has nobody left just his company and his business associates"

"Oh my god..." Elsa said looking down as her hair stylist finished the braid and was tugging it to make it looser. She felt her hair getting sprayed by the hair spray.

"Elsa.. you're hair looks amazing" Anna gasped. Elsa looked up and saw another person. Her bangs were pushed back making her hair look more full her braid came over her shoulder making her look different but better.

"Elsa I'm going to be surprised if he doesn't kiss you." Anna giggled

Jack sat at the table at Per Se waiting for Elsa to show up it was 6:10. He wore his black Calvin Klein suit and black neck tie an She texted him saying she'll be here soon. That's when he saw her walking up to him. She was looked beautiful her hair was down and her dress was black instead of white. He stood to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and said "Elsa you look beautiful" He was now grinning like a fool at her making her blush.

They sat down at the table in the middle of the glamorous restaurant as they looked at the wine menu. "So Elsa what would you like to get?"

"Maybe a good Mascato what would you want to get?" She said putting down her menu.

"Mascato, it's my favorite" he said honestly

"We same here" She chuckled. She actually felt happy for once. The waiter then decided to show up and ask for the wine they would like to which they said the Mascato. The waiter then walked away to go get it.

"So Elsa when did you take charge of the company?" He asked leaning in to listen.

"I was 20 when my parents gave me the company and when I complete my college courses" She said crossing her legs and looking Jack in the eye.

"Well that sounds courageous of you" he said with a smirk

"what about you how did you come to power?" She asked trying to see what Anna said was true

"It's actually" he coughed "Complicated. It was working my way up in the company from the mail room at the age of 16".He said looking down.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories" she said compassionately and unknowingly putting her hand on his.

"You didn't you're fine" He said holding her hand back. She noticed and blushed she pulled away and coughed. Thank go the wine showed up when it did. Elsa took a sip of hers and then closed her eyes and enjoyed the flavor and the feeling of it hitting her belly.

"That is good" She said with a little moan. He smiled at her reaction and took a sip.

"So may I take your order now" The waiter asked

"Yes can we get the winter chef tasting menu" Jack said looking at Elsa. She nodded in agreement. The Waiter wrote down the orders and walked away leaving the two CEOs alone again

"well cheers to our first date" Elsa said holding up her glass. Jack chuckled and clanged his glass against hers. She sat back and felt like this can be the start of something amazing.

after dinner Jack and Elsa walked outside into the cold night air and tried to flag down a taxi. When he got one he had Elsa walk over. "Well dinner was wonderful Mr. Frost thank you for tonight" She said

"same goes for me I enjoyed it very much" He said with a smirk.

She got on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She then whispered in his ear "Good night Jack" She then climbed into the car and told the cab driver where to go. Jack who was standing in the same spot touching his cheek and grinning like a fool was star struck by the Ice Queen.

**A/n: I know I'm a hour late and I know most of you who are sane are asleep while its 1 here in central Illinois and I'm sitting in my bed with my dog sleeping in my lap. I need sleep and I will update is tomorrow and if not the day after. **


	3. The Park

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews sorry I'm so late I'm starting a job and I had some parties to go to.**

**Now to respond**

**Mowi- Thanks :) and I have thought about making an alternate chapter on what he thinks but I also want to keep it in the dark about that. Maybe we'll follow him for a day.**

**FlowersNFudge: like I explained to you in a private message i'll try to make Anna a little more interesting**

**Chapter 3**

Elsa Woke up the next day feeling refreshed due to it being Saturday and having her date with Jack last night. She rolled over to where her phone was and looked to see she had 3 messages.

_Anna_

"_How did the date go?!"_

_Erin_

"_just reminding you about the Gala on the 20th"_

_Jack_

"_Call me when you get this"_

She groaned and fell back against the bed. She didn't want to text Jack first because she thought making him wait was better, she didn't want to come off easy after the first date. All she wanted was sleep and some Starbucks. She settled on texting Anna first. "_Meet me at the Starbucks on Springs St in a hour."_ She texted to her younger sister. At least a minute later she heard her phone buzz with a message from Anna saying _"Kk" _Elsa looked outside to see the snow fallen over night making her happy.

Elsa jumped up out of bed and went to her closest to pick out a large white sweater and a pair of black leggings and some tie up ankle boots with fuzzy socks. When she threw everything on she put on some light foundation and some mascara. She put her hair in a messy cute bun and pulled her bangs out to cover her forehead. When she thought that she was ready she walked out of her room and got her bag, keys and coat to go out to the parking garage to get her car.

Elsa got to the elevator and clicked the button for the garage. She bounced on her toes waiting to get to her car. When she heard the ding and the doors opened she walked out to get to her car which was across the garage. She walked and dug in her purse for her keys. She heard a whisper and some foot steps. She got nervous and pulled out her baton that she carried in her purse 24/7. She pulled it out and turned around.

But when she turned around she saw a face she never wanted to see again. She was terrified to the bone With her knees shaking she said "Your break your restraining order Pitch"

Pitch stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with a bottle of jack staring at her with anger. His eyes were bloodshot and she knew he has been drinking she could even smell the liquor and vomit from 15 feet away. She decided to stand her ground with the police ready to be called.

Pitch pulled out the New York Times entertainment portion He threw it over landing at her feet. The front cover had a picture of her kissing Jack's cheek from last night with the caption saying _**"Has the Ice Queen thawed for the Sexy CEO?" **_Elsa was shocked on how fast the media got this out she didn't even see the camera man.

"Elsa you're really walking on thin ice with me" Pitch growled

"Pitch I'm not with you anymore" She stated

"And your with HIM?!" he yelled turning red with anger. She started to back away he just kept approaching her.

"Pitch we broke up after college. Please just leave me alone let me live my life in peace" She pleaded putting her hands up in defense holding the weapon still.

"Oh no just expect me to ruin your life. I'll make sure this man disappears. You're mine Elsa" He said meeting her chest to chest. He grabbed her upper arms tight she knew it was going to leave a bruise.

"Elsa you will NOT speak to this man again her is not your lover"

"And you were never mine. Now let me go." she snapped

"I will not be told what to do by a filthy slut like you"He said letting the words seethe into her skin. Wanting to get away she smashed her knee against his crotch. He fell down to his knees in pain. Elsa then smashed the baton against his back and ran

Pitch tried to grab for her but failed and finally screamed "Elsa! Get the hell back here NOW!"

She stopped turned around and said "I won't be told what to do by a piece of trash like you"She walked away from him and got to her Prius and started the engine. She put it in reverses and sped out of the space then put it in drive and put her foot on the gas. She just wanted to get away from Pitch as fast as she can and call the police.

When she arrived at Starbucks 10 minutes late she checked herself. She fixed her make-up and breathed "Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel." She repeated to herself breathing in a calming motion. Pitch was in her life again threatening to ruin it. But this time she was going to fight..

When she calmed down she stepped out of the car and walked towards the coffee shop only to be surrounded by the paparazzi. She just walked past them as they asked questions about Jack and if they were together. As always she would just say "No comment" She stepped into the store and saw Anna waving to her to show her where she was.

Anna was wearing a white cami with a dark blue cardigan and black leggings with a pair of plain black Mary Jane flats. He hair was in her usual two braids making her look like a teenage hipster it also didn't help the fact she decided to wear her glasses today.

She walked over to the table by the back of the store away from the windows and away from the paparazzi. She hugged her sister and sat down to see a Pumpkin spice latte sitting there for her. Elsa took a sip and said "Sorry I'm late someone decided to come back"

"It's him isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah he stopped me in the parking garage and confronted me about-"

"The front page of the New York Times entertainment. I saw it on the way here. I knew you would like him" She said smiling and taking a sip of her own latte. Anna then wiped out letting it land in front of Elsa. Elsa looked up seeing Anna making kissy faces and even adding the tongue.

"I was trying to say thank you for dinner" Elsa said covering her blush with the sleeves of her sweater. "Besides it was a great dinner we laughed, we shared stories we wined and dined it was fun for a first date"

"Will you go out with him again" Anna asked

"Well..."

"No no no. No 'well, maybe, but' cut the bullshit yes or no" Anna said wiggling her finger at Elsa

"Yes" Elsa said "Only because I'm not sure plus I haven't texted him back yet he wanted me to call him about something"

Anna immediately got Elsa phone off the table and typed in the password. Elsa's eyes widen "Anna no!" Elsa said trying to reach for the phone. Anna stood up and dialed his number Elsa tried to stop her put Anna put her foot on her chest making her sit down. "Anna please don't come on gimme the phone!" Anna's feet were strong because of her damn Ballet lessons and the karate.

"Hey Jack it's Anna. Yeah she's alright" Anna shoved Elsa back down with her foot as she spoke. "Yeah we're out for coffee. You want her to meet you at Central Park for a date?" Anna gave Elsa a thumbs up nodding. Elsa shook her head and mouthed 'no' "She'll love to what time? 2 is perfect. Okay she'll see you then" she hung up and sat down smiling and handing back the phone.

"Why did you do that?" Elsa groaned

"Because this is the first guy sense He who shall not be named who has broke down your defense and really likes you. Most guys you scare off after the first date." Anna explained

"But Anna that was a business dinner" Elsa said scooting the paper back to Anna

"The tabloids say otherwise" Anna argued back pointing at the paper.

Elsa took a deep breath and finally said "Fine I'll go it just seems strange to go out on a date 12 hours after the last one"

"So is a date a business dinner in your book" Anna said with a wicked smirk

"Shut up" Elsa retorted taking a sip of her latte

Jack stood at the Bow Bridge as the snow kept falling around him as he waited for Elsa to show up. He wore a navy blue hood under his winter coat and a pair of jeans with some tennis shoes. He leaned against the fence of the bridge and check his phone 2:05. He looked to his left to see Elsa walking towards him. "Hey snowflake" He said with a wink.

"Hello Jack" She said trying to warm her hands.

"Cold?" he asked

"Just a little" She said rubbing her hands together. He chuckled and tilted his head the other way signaling for them to walk.

"So your sister took your phone and planned the date with me" He chuckled

"Yeah she did" she said blushing at the word 'date'. She looked down she couldn't get her mind off Pitch and this morning. She's to scared to go home. She felt better after she called the cops and told them what happened and he's probably sleeping in some cell right now. But she was still scared.

"Elsa are you alright?" Jack asked concerned

"It's nothing I'm fine" She said with a forced smile.

"Snowflake we both know that's a false statement" He said stopping her and faced her. She was really close to him right now making it hard to concentrate. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped trying to think of the right

"My abusive ex stalked me and threaten me in my parking garage this morning after he saw the tabloids" She admitted without thinking.

"Did he hurt you Elsa?" He said trying not to sound angry

"Yeah he left bruises on my arms but I probably broke something" she said looking away. He smirked. That's the independent CEO he knows "I also called the police and said he broke his restraining order and parole He's probably sitting in a cell right now"

"so how was your morning" she said trying to get of the subject of Pitch.

"It was fine I met up with my buddies for hockey this morning" He said shrugging

"You play hockey?" she asked interested

"Yeah just with my friends when the ice rinks are open"

"Oh I love the ice rinks and when I'm able to ice skate for a few hours" She said pulling her hands out of her pockets.

"Maybe we can do that sometime together" he said with a smile.

She smiled at him and bumped shoulders with him. He did the same back fooling with her and chuckling She giggled and did it back harder knocking him down. She gasped at what she did then started laughing "Oh your going to pay for that" He said getting up.

She started to jog away laughing he chased her through the crowded park. She turned the corner and trudged through the thick snow. He followed and tried to get her. This went on until he suddenly saw her stop and stare at something he stopped behind her and saw what she was looking at. The weeping willows in the park were covered in ice and the creek froze over and the snow was not touched. Everything was a breath taking image of winter.

"I never knew winter could be this beautiful" she sighed looking around at scenery.

He smiled and looked at her saying "Yeah its beautiful"

She turned to him and said "it's really cold outside Jack" she said rubbing her hands together. E look them in his covering her hands he brought it up to his lips and breathed into them trying to warm them up. She blushed but didn't pull away.

He opened his eyes and pulled away never breaking eye contact "Better?" he asked not letting go of her hands

"M-Much" she stuttered looking up at him. They slowly started to lean in to each other. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist Their foreheads touched they felt each others warmth. Elsa breathed in his scent of peppermint which smelled amazing to her. To Jack she smelled of sweet vanilla to him it was enticing. He leaned in slowly and was about to kiss her when he felt something cold hit his face.

Elsa hit him with a snowball. He was stunned for a moment before he chuckled an got down to get a snowball Elsa laughed and ran behind a tree as he chucked one at her having it hit the trunk. Elsa gathered some now and made a ball making her hands cold when she turned to throw it one hit her face.

She was shocked by the hit. So was Jack. But she smiled and started giggling. Jack did a half smile and walked up her and wiped the snow off her face. "Sorry bout that" He said as he did it

"I'm fine" She said still laughing "It was funny. It's just freezing"

"If you want My penthouse is right and you can come back for dinner and a movie?" He asked hoping

"Will there be wine?" she joked

"Only if you want there to be" He said holding out his arm. She wrapped her arms around his arm and walked out of the winter wonderland.

To be continued.

**A/N: Well I am so sorry for the late update I write pages of this and had to break it apart and edit it so much because I was just typing mindlessly at 3 am one day and when that happens god help us all.**

**BTW I am trying to get chapters ready fro update because I am starting a full time state job and I have a social life and shit so I'm trying my best.**


	4. The Kiss

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry i've been busy with work and boyfriend and just ugh. I finally finished this chapter. All it took was sitting in my local Starbucks for 2 hours with a iced caramel macchiato and voila a chapter was born.**

**But I got a couple of reviews and watches but I'm so happy with how this is turning out and my dream to publish a best seller is making me feel like it could happen one day but heres a chapter!**

**Chapter 4 The Kiss**

When the two CEOs got to Jack's penthouse they both walked into the warmth of the large apartment. Jack took off his soggy tennis shoes and his coat. He turned to Elsa and rubbed his hands together trying to get them warm and said "Make yourself comfortable I'm gonna go start a fire."

She nodded as jack walked off. Elsa untied her boots but left her fuzzy socks on and shed off her blue winter coat. Elsa got up made her way through the hallway to the den where jack was starting the fire. She surveyed the room to see a long fireplace made of granite with a small plasma screen hanging above it. She also noticed the rows and rows of books around the room.

She walked by the dark brown side stands and sat on the creme colored couch. She looked to her left and saw a bar in the corner with different wines in the back. In front of the fireplace was several pillows and blankets as if they have been there for a while with books stacked around it.

"You like hanging out in here a lot?" she asked

"On my free time yes it's m favorite room to just sit and read for hours" He said walking towards the door. "I'm going to go slip into something ore comfortable be right back" He walked out leaving her alone in the room.

Elsa got up and decided to sit in front of the fireplace to get warm. She started to let her mind wonder as she stared into the fire. What was she doing? Why was she in Jack Frost's penthouse? She would never do this in a million years but she feels like she can trust Jack to be with her and not take advantage of her like what most jerks would do. Like Pitch.

Elsa shook her head trying to get him out of it. She would not let him back into her life he was her fear. He controlled her like her father did her entire life. She was finally free 3 years ago and she was not about to let it go (Eh? Eh? EH?)

Jack returned wearing a blue sweater and a pair of rolled up brown jean. He got down laid down next to her on the ground in front of the fire. He put his arm behind his head and soaked up the warmth. She sat at his hip leaning against the coffee table enjoying her spot and being warm.

"So Elsa how did you feel about what the tabloids said?" He said smirking

Elsa blushed and said "I was a bit shocked"

"About how right they were?" he chuckled. She shoved his shoulder and smiled

"I was surprised about how fast they got that story out and My sister was all over me like white on rice about it" She said looking at the time to see it was 6:00. She knew that the sun was setting and her sister would be checking on her at her house after what she told about Pitch. "speaking of her I need to go call my sister real quick" he nodded and leaned back into the pillows.

Elsa got up and went to her coat to get her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Anna's number and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna" Elsa said

"Oh hey I'm at your building right now. What's up?"

"Well I'm not there right now" Elsa said pacing around.

"Oh where are you?"

Elsa sighed "Jack's... Penthouse"

She heard a gasp so loud that she swore that all of New York City could hear and people would actually stop to say 'did you hear that was there a bomb or something?'

"Elsa Arendelle I swear." her sister gasped

"Just let me explain. He invited me back for dinner and a movie" Elsa explained

"Elsa When a guy says movie and dinner he means dinner and fuck on the table while the soup is still hot" Anna explained sarcastically making Elsa blush madly

"Oh shut up I haven't even kissed him" Elsa said biting her lip

"Wait seriously? Sis it's the second date most kissing action is done right now" Anna said.

"You have a point but I don't feel that comfortable yet"

"alright fine just please be careful lets not have a repeat of what happened in college?" Anna offered.

"I prefer for that not to happen again and don't worry about me" Elsa said

"Alright whatever. I'm going home they say a blizzard is rolling in and to stay in your homes. Love ya sis"

"Love ya and i'll check in on that" Elsa said hanging up. She then went to her weather app to check and behold a blizzard is rolling in tonight. She groaned and walked back into the den to see Jack lightly dozing. She smiled and walked over to him and sat down at his side. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She put her hand in his untamed hair and light stroked it.

He smiled and quietly said "You like touching my hair?"

"well it is soft" she said in her defense. He just relaxed and put his arm behind her on her waist. She actually just wanted to lean down a snuggle up to him. But she would never do that especially on a second date.

"So how was you phone call with your sister?" Jack asked

"It was fine She told me a few thing and said she was at my penthouse" Elsa said putting her feet on jack's lap.

"Did she have a problem with you being over here?" Jack asked

"Yeah she was saying some.. weird stuff"

"like what?"

"It was nothing" She said blushing like crazy

"Tell me" He said pinching her side. She squealed and tried pulling away but he had a grip on her.

"No! Its embarrassing" She said as she covered her face. Like she did when she was with Anna.

"I'll give you Mascato if you tell me" He chuckled

"Trying to get me drunk before you take advantage of me" she teased.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear "not unless you want me to" making her blush at his husky tone of voice.

"F-fine. She just said that.." she mumbled the last part

"I'm sorry what?" He said against her neck. His breath against her neck warmed her to the bone.

"She said t-that when men s-say dinner and movie they mean dinner and f-fuck on the table while the soup is still hot" She blushed and covered her face as he brushed his lips against her neck ad up on the outer shell of her ear.

"Maybe I do" he whispered "But I'm not like most guys"

He took his hands off her face and said "Don't cover your face you're beautiful"

She was so red it spread across her chest. Jack was so close and whispering in her ear it made her flustered. On the other hand Jack was enjoying doing this to Elsa. He thought making her feel flustered was cute but he wished her sexier side would take over.

Elsa felt his lips lay a kiss at the base of her throat. Her favorite spot on her neck. She let out a moan/sigh making jack smirk."I think I found your spot"

She felt him pull her closer and turn her body against hers. Elsa looked up at his blue eyes, which were absolutely mesmerizing. Elsa felt her self control slipping as she leaned into his touch . Jack closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss by pulling her onto his lap. The room was filled with their heavy breathing and moans. Jack slipped his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance she let him in to meet her tongue battling with his.

"Elsa.." Jack sighed huskily between kisses. Elsa felt his hands slip up her shirt across her stomach up to her breasts and the other to her ass.

Elsa realized what he was doing and untangled herself. She was blushing madly and walking around him to leave. Jack who was confused got up and walked after her "Elsa where you going?" he said rather confused

"Home" she said slipping on her boots

"well why?" he asked

"I can't do this" She said trying to blink back the tears. She tied her boots and got her coat. "I just can't do this" she repeated as she got the door open.

"Elsa it's not safe to go out there. They are closing roads one by one!" He said grabbing her arm

"You don't need to concern yourself about me. I'm a business partner." she snapped slipping out of his grip and walking out. While Jack stood there heart broken by her words

-.

(The Following Monday the 17th of November 2014)

Elsa walked into work on Monday with her usual Starbucks wearing her Gucci white dress and black Valentino stilettos. Elsa had her Ice Queen vibe back. She walked into her office avoiding her assistant and had the doors shut behind her. She threw her coat and Chanel purse on her couch and sat at her desk to get some work done.

She still hasn't got her mind off the kiss she shared with Jack she even still felt it on her lips. But she felt to close to him. She can't do that with him of all people! She was his business partner not his lover! She knows she can't feel like that she just can't

Just then her sister walked in wearing her black pencil skirt and long sleeved green blouse with her hair in her braided bun and Chanel heels. She was wearing a big smile on her face excited to see what happened to her sister on Saturday.

"Okay first off I should tell you Rapunzel is coming in from Germany tomorrow along with Ariel from Denmark, Merida from England, Belle from France, and Mulan from China for the Gala along with other representatives from other countries. And TELL ME EVERYTHING" Anna said sitting on her sisters desk.

"Well we went to the park and ended up getting cold after a hour. So we went to his apartment and were cuddling by the fire and well we..."

"We what? We had sex? We had dinner? We went on a magical adventure? Tell me Elsa!"

"We kissed or well we ended up making out" Elsa said feeling a blush crawl up her neck. "But I left after that."

"What why?"

"Anna he's my business partner not my lover. Plus I have to much on my mind. I have the Winter Gala in 3 days, Our thanksgiving dinner with the family and the trip to our Headquarters in Paris in December shits busy right now and I can't have a man with a charming personality stand in my way."

"Elsa... about the invitations for the Gala..." anna said poking her fingers in front of her nervously

"Yes?"

"I sent them out but..."

"But what anna?" her sister said getting angry

"I sent one to Jack" she squeaked

"ANNA" Elsa shouted

-.

Jack walked into work that morning with his navy blue suit on point with a cup of black coffee. Jack walked past his assistant not giving a shit. He trudged into his office with Bunnymud behind him

"Whats wrong with ya mate?" Bunnymud asked

Jack sat at his desk and put his head down saying "Non of your fucking business"

"Well mate it is my business your day is full of-"

"Clear my schedule Bunny" he groaned

"But sir-"

"CLEAR IT" he yelled

"Well just to let you know you have the Arendelle Gala coming up and your invited" Jack's head popped up. The Arendelle Gala of course! He'll talk to her there and see what's wrong! Its perfect!

"Bunny nevermind don't clear it I'll go through with everything also call my tailor and tell him I need a suit and a nice one for the Gala" Bunny nodded and got to work

Jack was going to go through with his plan and hopefully it will work.

**A/N: I know I'm a jack ass for the whole elsa got freaked out and left. But I'm basing it off what I would do. When I first met my boyfriend I was so flustered by his actions I told him to leave. Soon her realized that I wanted to take it slow and let the relationship blossom like a flower.**


	5. The Gala Part 1

**A/n: I know I'm late with this chapter but things have been crazy! My boyfriend and I have been spending more time together without electronics, I had work, I had the 4****th**** of July and most of all...**

**I got into a car wreck.**

**I know crazy I rear ended someone and smashed the front of my car. First car accident it was a scary experience for me and I have a fractured clavicle so if this chapter sucks I'm sorry its because I'm late and I typed this with one arm while the other is pinned against my chest in a cast.**

**But everything is fine. Its back to normal and so is my life now to type this bad boy up!**

**Chapter 5**

Elsa was standing at her office window again looking out at the winter sunset thinking about tonight's Gala. It was to celebrate the beginning of their company that was started many years ago. She was nervous but wasn't going to let it show. She was going to look poised and elegant all night like a CEO should.

Her thought process was broken when her stylist and make up artist showed up at her office door with hair, make-up, and most of all her dress. She walked towards him with a smile saying "Hello Francisco and Maria"

"Darling! We are going to make you look fabulous tonight!" He said kissing her cheeks as a greeting. Elsa hugged maria and looked at the pallet she had in mind

"So what do you have in mind for my outfit and hair?"Elsa asked trying to hurry and get the thing set up for tonight

"So I was thinking this beautiful gown I imported from Norway." He said pulling out the floor length dress. She gasped at the beauty of the dress

it was a ice blue sweetheart neckline dress, but to keep it modest it had a white mesh boat neck with long sleeves, The design had crystals and diamonds decorating the dress to make it look like it has falling snow. She turned it around to see it was backless but with straps to hold it together (A/n: look up elsa inspired prom dress) He held up the shoes to show her a pair of white glittery heels

"Francisco it's beautiful. Now what are you going to do for my hair?"

"I thought about doing your hair the same as how you wore it in the tabloids but with snowflake pins in it" Elsa tensed up at the thought of it but stuffed the memory way trying to plan what she will do for tonight.

"Alright this sounds good" she said smiling

The stylist nodded and had her sit in the chair he brought in. Elsa sat down and took her usual bun our of its prison to release her wavy blonde hair. She sat back with her phone and let Francisco do his thing.

She opened her lock screen to see she had 5 new messages.

_Erin_

"_I Went to pick you up some food from that sushi place you like"_

"_Thank you Erin after please go home and get ready after that"_

_Anna_

"_hey I'm going to go set up the ball room for the event gotta leave work early"_

"_okay don't get to stressed"_

_Punzie_

"_Just landed. I'm with Belle and Ariel. Mulan is going to be here in a few hours"_

"_Alright can't wait to see you guys tonight!"_

_Merida_

"_Hey lass I landed and I'm at the hotel see you soon"_

"_Can't wait to see you"_

_Jack_

"_You can't ignore me forever Snowflake"_

Elsa bit her lip at the last text and closed her phone. She wasn't going to respond to Jack just yet. She was %99.9 sure that Jack was coming tonight to see her and only her. When Francisco got done straightening her hair He began braiding it.

"hey Fran how do you know when a guy likes you?" Elsa asked sounding like a teenager

"Oh hun you're asking the wrong man. Gay men have different signals" He chuckled as he began straightening her long hair.

Maria who was doing her make-up smiled and brushed the blush on the apple of her cheeks "when he looks at you like your the most beautiful women in the world and he sees no one else but you"

"Sounds like The Notebook" Elsa said chuckling

"Men work in different ways when they show affection, tease you about something to see you mad but they kiss it away, worry about you and your thoughts, little actions to say 'I love you'" she said as she brushed on the contouring powder.

Elsa thought about this for a while as Francisco tugged at her hair to make a braid and Maria dolled up her face. Did she really think Jack deserved what she said to him? He was showing his affection and she just shit on him and his feelings. She'll tell him she's sorry tonight and thats final. Soon she felt the pins secure her hair letting it fall over her shoulder and the pink lipstick smoothed over her lips, she was finally showed how she looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were sparkling more from the dark around her eyes they looked more blue and big, her lips looked more full and her face looked less round. She saw her hair and thought back to her date with jack just a week ago.

Francisco helped her into the dress making sure not to mess anything up as they did so. She felt him clip the back part and smooth her sleeves and dress out. She stepped into her heels and was showed what she looked like in a floor length mirror. She looked like a picture perfect ice queen

'Jack...' was the only thing she thought when she saw herself.

It was the night of the event. Celebrities, Politicians, Millionaires, CEOs, of all parts of the world showed up for the party. Anna stood outside getting her pictures taken with Kristoff and answered questioned about the event and what is going on. Anna wore a floor length sleeveless empire waist purple dress while Kristoff wore a normal tux with a purple tie.

Anna posed with her boyfriend and even gave him a kiss for the covers of the tabloids. She walked over and signed her autograph for her fans to keep and cherish. Anna looked for her sisters white limo but never saw it.

"Where's Elsa?" Kristoff asked Anna

"I don't know but she better show up soon" Anna huffed. Kristoff chuckled and kissed her forehead. Just then her white limo showed up. Elsa sat I her limo looking at her lap. 'conceal don't feel conceal don't feel' she thought. Elsa finally stepped out of the limo and took a deep breath as she walked stopping for some moments to get her picture taken. She gave her flawless poses and was bombarded by questions

'1...2...3.. change' she repeated in her head changing poses and answered some questions but they were all the same.

"Elsa! Elsa! Is it true you're dating Jack Frost?"

"Elsa! Is it true your company is going under?"

"Elsa! Are you planning on merging with Burgess Industries?"

Elsa only replied with "No comment" when she got bored and walked down the red carpet and inside the large hotel. She had her coat taken and her gloves. She felt very naked to the public. She took her nervous stride down the hall to the giant ball room.

As She walked down the hall with the others. She felt a wanting to hold someones hand thats when she felt one slip into hers. She looked to see Anna next to her with a smile on her face. "I'm here for you sis. We'll announce the merge tonight right?"

"Yes we will. We'll go through with it" She said gripping her sisters hand tightly

The sisters arrived at the grand staircase and had their names announced "Elsa and Anna Arendelle of Arendelle Ice" The sisters walked down the stair with Kristoff on their tail.

Thats when the guests clapped and awed at their beauty. The other paparazzi people took more pictures of them walking downstairs. Along with the squeals of girls coming towards them.

There they saw their friends coming towards them. Ariel was wearing her strapless green mermaid dress with her hair in a loose elegant bun, Merida was in her forest green strapless ball gown with her untamed hair down in its wildness, Belle was in her yellow ballgown with her hair let down and some tied back to show off her beautiful face(Think about tale as old as time dress in the original movie), Mulan was in her traditional pink and purple kimono that she received from her families ancestors, and last but not least Rapunzel with her short brown hair in curls and her strapless floor length light purple dress.

Elsa and Anna hugged they're friends and greeted them asking how their husbands or fiances were doing. Elsa asked the girls questions like how Merida is doing with Hiccup, or how is Ariel's little girl, etc. She only got the same questions as she did with the reporters. But the girls asking questions about the wedding for Anna. Elsa however couldn't concentrate on what was going on she listened to the girls and the classical music planning abruptly stop and a lovely voice coming on to say

"Welcome to the Arendelle Gala everyone" the room erupted in clapping "Yes, I will be singing for you tonight so I thought lets start out slow, please grab your partner" The girls said their little goodbyes and departed to find their significant other to dance with.

Elsa was left standing there alone yet again when the girls left, she had no one to dance with, she had no date. She sighed and stood there by the grand stair case as the piano started to play A Thousand Years part 2. That's when she spotted Jack walking down the staircase smirking at her. He wore his normal black tux with a blue bow tie to add some color. She smiled as he walked over to her silently not to say a word.

She was about to say something on the lines of what happened last weekend but her shushed her and held out his hand to dance. She looked at his hand and she silently accepted it, She felt him guild her out on the dance floor. She felt her heart beating fast when he gently placed a hand on her waist and one on her hand. She finally whispered "I'm sorry for-" jack placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Save that for later snowflake just enjoy this moment" He whispered placing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and swayed to the music in his arms. She felt herself let go of all the pain of the past and enjoyed what was going on now. She felt the snapping of pictures for the tabloids but that didn't concern her.

She was wanting to stay in Jack's arms forever.

"_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_and i'll love your for a thousand more"_

Anna peeked over at Elsa and Jack and smiled she knew her sister would let him thaw her out sooner or later. Anna looked up at Kristoff and smiled "I love you Kristoff" she randomly said.

"I love you too goofball" He chuckled kissing her nose making her giggle.

When the song ended Jack and Elsa were still swaying to they're own music in their own world. She said her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She didn't want to let go and go announce the merge that's when Jack said "I'll go up with you to tell the people about the merge" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

She heard the squeaks and giggles from her 'fandom' over to her left watching the scene. She smirked and got jacks hand to go up to the stage. She stepped up on the stairs to the stage and to the podium she looked out to the crowd of people and started to shake out of anxiety. Jack held her hand and nodded to her with a smirk.

"Hello everyone " She greeted "Welcome to my annual Arendelle Gala. I would like to say that you all look fabulous tonight" The people clapped "I throw this party to not only bring my company closer together but to also remember how My sister and I got here. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my families sacrifice and my own to keep it going after the tragic loss of my mother and father" She saw Anna close her eyes in remembrance. "For Anna and I it was hard at first but we made it through the help of all of you. But we have another company joining us in our journey to success." She felt Jack put his arm around her waist and pull her closer. "Burgess Industries and Arendelle Ice will be merging next year." The room erupted in clapping and the flashes of photos.

Elsa felt her heart beat faster and faster, she actually did it. But what she didn't know was that a dark form was watching her the entire night from not to far away planning his revenge.

**A/n: Yes! The plot finally begins! Pitch will be involved and so will Hans and a few others trust me it will be better. I'm sorry about the late updates!**


	6. The Gala Part 2

**A/n: reason for late update on the bottom**

Chapter 6

Elsa walked down off the stage on jack's arm smiling and waving to the crowd in front of them who was clapping for their success. The cameras flashed in her face as she posed for them with jack doing the same with her. Is this the rest of her life? She just pretty much announced her marriage to the world and her company.

Jack whispered in her ear "Come with me"Anna and her friends were giggling at her and even drooling over Jack. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked with Jack

Elsa nodded and followed jack out to the balcony of the lavish building decorated in piles of snow. And the twinkling lights of the city. It was a breath taking view for Elsa. Making it better with Jack by her side. He turned to her and said "Elsa I'm sorry about the other night I shouldn't have been so forward like I was"

She turned a bit surprised "Jack I... I should be the one saying sorry I pushed you out when I shouldn't turn you away so easily. I actually enjoyed it but I was just to nervous"

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "I put those up to trust me" He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"We have a party to entertain" She said against his lips smiling.

"You're right but can't your sister take over" He said smirking

"Nope" she pushed herself away giggling walking back into the warmth of the party. She wanted to find her sister and talk to her about taking over the hosting now that her job was done. She walked through the crowds of people scoping out her sister when a waiter stepped in front of her holding multiple glasses of champagne.

"Champagne"the waiter asked. She looked up to see Pitch in a waiters uniform and holding the tray gracefully.

"Bastard how did you get in" she narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She was about to scream for security.

"the same way I did with your heart"he smirked "Now you call off your engagement to jack Frost and no one gets hurt."

"Oh poor Pitch Black is obsessed with the famous Elsa Arendelle" She said trying to provoke him.

"If you refuse I'm sure your sister would mind if I pop a visit and inform her of your past and maybe even hurt her." he growled

Her eyes widen and her heart clenched "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. Elsa your mine and only mine." He said now wearing the smirk

"I'll ruin you. You come near me or my fmily or my business you're ruined" She said getting in his face.

"Elsa if you know whats good for you. You would listen" He glanced up and walked away.

She looked behind her to see Jack weaving his way towards her. She knew her penthouse was dangerous for her to go alone too. More than likely Pitch would be the one to rig it with a bomb. He's dangerous to her life.

"hey lost you there for a second. What's wrong?" She looked up to see Jack standing there in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

She took a deep breath and said "Nothing I just drank a little to much"

"you had one glass" He said calling her bluff

"My ex is here and is threaten me"

"And its overwhelming." He stated

"exactly. I just want to leave." She said

"I'll take you home"

"No I just don't feel safe going home. Because of the whole crazy ex boyfriend thing" She said

"Elsa just stay at my house then I have a guest bed you can stay on and you can have your assistant bring you clothes in the morning"

"That's fine but I have clothes in my bag in my limo" She said walking towards the grand stair case where her sister was with her friends.

"Anna" Elsa said walking towards her.

"Elsa and Jack. What's up?"

"I'm heading out can you take over from here?" Elsa asked

"Yeah I can thats fine."

"Also call security and tell them Pitch is here."

No problem. By the way Punzie, Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, Merida, and I are all going out tomorrow for brunch and some shopping. You coming?"

"Yeah i'll go for that" She said nodding.

"Good i'll text you. "She looked over at jack then to Elsa "Use a condom sis." She winked

Elsa blushed madly and walked up the stairs with Jack hot on her trail. She hooked her arm through his and walked with her head up tall "Get ready to put on the show" She said. He chuckled.

They walked through the doors and stopped for some photos and questions "Elsa are you and jack Frost engaged?"

"No we are still business partner and still dating"

"Jack! How cold is the Ice Queen?"

"Not very. She actually warms up to people fast" He chuckled

"Elsa! Is Anna expecting a child?"

"No comment" She said walking towards Jacks Limo which the Valets got her stuff out of her limo and put it in his car. She got in the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. Jack got in the drivers seat and put the car in drive.

Elsa sat in her seat watching the passing lights of the buildings that were full of life even at 2 am. She just wanted to sleep this away. Jack stopped at the light and said "Elsa are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine I'm a big girl" She said leaning against the window. She didn't feel big she felt small. Like a ant. Jack sighed and let her be. He tried to find things out about her and she always found a way to push him out. He put up with her for what reason?

Business?

Lust?

Love?

Compassion?

He even had himself confused. Part of him wanted to get angry at her but the other wanted to calmly let her be. He just wanted to do both with her.

Elsa walked into his penthouse and slipped off her heels off her aching feet and put her matte crocodile burkin carrying her clothes on the floor. She waked down the cold hallway following jack to her guest bedroom he opened the door and let her slip in "Um... here is your room I'm going to go get changed out of my clothes and i'll be in the den. Do you need anything?" Jack asked nervously

"Yeah actually can you unzip me?" Elsa asked turning around and lifting her hair. Jack nodded and placed his hands on the zipper and gently tugged it down to reveal her very smooth skin and her white lace strapless bra. Which to him was very sexy and becoming harder to push his dark thoughts down about her.

"There you go. I'm going to go get changed" He said walking out after he got done leaving her alone with her thoughts. She couldn't even push the dark thoughts about him down. She shook her head. Eyes on the prize. This is for the company. She slipped off her dress and hung it up on a hanger in the closest She went back to her bag and got out her Victoria Secret shorts and top out which was a matching blue and white trim lingerie pajamas . Sexy but modest. Just like her style.

Elsa walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the den. Jack wasn't there so she assumed he was still getting dressed. She sat down on the floor in front of the fire wanting to warm up while the blizzard blew through the city. Elsa rubbed her hands together trying to warm herself up. She looked at the stacks of books next to her and smiled. She picked up the book on top and opened it to see it was a book he was writing. Which she assumed was because she saw his handwriting.

She began reading:

_August 9th 2010_

_Shes gone_

_I'm here_

_Shes happy_

_I'm depressed_

_She has someone_

_I'm alone_

_She has a warm body to cuddle_

_My side of the bed is cold_

_Shes on cloud 9_

_I'm in hell_

_She hates me_

_I feel horrible for everything_

_She kisses him_

_I drink my pain_

_She sleeps well at night_

_I haven't slept in days_

_when will this pain stop?_

Elsa felt tears in her eyes this person hurt him really bad. She didn't understand why such a happy guy deserved this pain. She heard someone clear their throat and heard "What the fuck are you reading?"

**A/n: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Its 3 am and I have so much on my mind I couldn't sleep. I have been through hell this month. I recently broke up with my boyfriend, I had court, I have to go back to school, and well this became the last thing on my mind,**

**You're probably what happened between me and him, Well we had a fight and I ended it and then I found out he cheated on me. Its almost to heart breaking to deal with it so I have been dealing with pain like a grown up and holding it all in and keeping my head up and trying to be confident in myself. **

**All I can say is shit happens**


	7. The Intimate Night

**A/n: OMG. i have almost 5,000 views! That you guys so much!**

**WARNING:A very sexy lemon up ahead for my sexy wanders :D**

Elsa looked up behind her to see a angry Jack Frost. She blushed, handed him the journal and said "Sorry I thought it was a book"

He took a deep breath trying to control his anger and said "did you read any of it?" He was pissed he never would speak of his past lover and what she did to him. If she ever came back into his life he would loose everything. He didn't want Elsa to know especially.

"No" she lied "i just skimmed it" Who was this girl? She asked herself she didn't need to know but she wanted to know who this was. She liked to have answers. She wanted to know the truth then some sugar coated lie.

"alright then sorry its just this is very personal." He said putting it on the bookshelf and sitting down next to her. Elsa wondered who the girl was but she decided to put that thought away for now and enjoy her time with jack. He laid back against the pillows and started to relax after such a long night.

"So Jack" Elsa said to change the subject

"So Elsa" He teased

"Jack where does this leave us? We told the media we're dating but now what?" She had a reason to worry do they fake it or make it real?

"Well we put on a show. We show up together in public go to the latest events and do interviews together." her heart fell a pang of hurt. Did he even like her

"Are we even together?" Elsa asked

"If you want us to be then lets do it." He smirked. He seemed not interested.

"I don't know... I mean I have to sit on it" She said getting up "I'm going to bed I need to get up early tomorrow and meet up with my sister and my friends" She just wanted to walk away from him it was painful maybe this merger wasn't a good idea after all.

Jack was silent for a second and let her walk away. He wasn't going to let her go that easy. Not without a thought of him on her mind. He wanted to hold her forever and kiss her everyday. he wanted to see her smile and hurt anyone that made her cry. He just didn't know dow to express it. He got up and followed her out of the den and into the hallway. Elsa noticed this and felt him grab her and pin her against the wall. He did so in one swift gentle movement shocking her.

Elsa was against the wall with he legs apart and him standing there pressed up against her. She looked up to see Jack's eyes on her blushing face. His eyes had the picture of lust in them making her shiver. her arms were on either side of her head she felt his hands on her hips and his pelvis on her stomach. She finally opened her mouth to say something but Jack silence her by lifting her up and having her legs wrap around his waist She was blushing even harder making jack want to go on. She felt his breath on her neck as he moved his face to her neck making her bite her lip. She felt him lay a few pecks on her neck making her sigh in pleasure. Jack smirked against her neck knowing the teasing was going to driver her wild.

"Jack..." She sighed as his hands roamed he body. Elsa grinded her hips against him wanting more. Jack moved his lips up her neck to her lips. He roughly pushed his lips against her soft lips making her moan. Jack was going wild with his self control diminishing.

Elsa felt her body radiating pleasure. She never felt like this before. Jack pulled her off the wall cupping her ass and started to stumble towards his room. Elsa deepen the kiss while her hands ran through his white hair making him groan. Jack made it to his door and fumbled with the nob. Elsa started to kiss Jack's neck making him hard. When he finally got the door opened he walked over to his bed and laid her down gently then proceed to peel his shirt off revealing his very fit body.

Elsa blushed and felt him gently climb back over her and asking "Do you want to continue?"

Elsa flushed she was still scared from the experience with pitch. Is she really ready to go back in or is it her hormones telling her she is? Does he even know about what happened? Elsa finally said "I don't know"

"If you don't want to that's fine its all up to you" Jack said with a gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled at the fact he was making sure she wanted to continue. Maybe this will be a good change for her from the forcefulness of Pitch.. She brought him back into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips again. Jack decided to take that as a yes. He slipped his hands under her shirt and traced his fingers up her stomach making her shiver underneath him,

Elsa moaned into his mouth and lifted her arms up for him to slip it off. When her shirt was off she wrapped herself around jack again. Elsa broke the kiss and flipped jack over on his back and straddled him making Jack smirk. When he went to pull her close again she lightly pushed him back down. He laid back down and let her continue. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. Jack smirk widen at her actions "Oh what a naughty girl" He said as he pulled her back down to him. She giggled and proceeded to kiss his neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling he was getting,

Elsa moved her lips from one side of his neck to the other side. She was even able to find his spot on his neck "Elsa I'm loosing my self-control" He groaned.

"Who said you need any" She whispered into his ear. Jack rolled himself back on top of her and pressed into her. Elsa gasped and moaned as she felt Jack's lips on her breast. She clutched his hair and arched her back into him. Jack spun his tongue around her nipple. Elsa was finally loosing herself control as she got more and more aroused.

Jack let go of her breast and slid back up and kissed her gently. "So how was that?"

"Shut up" She said pulling him into a hard kiss.

Jack moved his hands down her sides and slid her shorts off. Elsa helped him by kicking them off and also sliding her panties off. Jack pulled off his sleep pants and boxers. She felt the tip touching her entrance. Elsa was aroused but she wasn't going to let Jack win that easily.

Elsa pushed Jack on his back again and sat on his stomach. Jack knew what was coming and he wanted her to continue. She kissed and sucked his neck making him groan. She moved her lips down his chest and down his stomach til she reached his dick. She kissed the top making him groan and finally she took it into her mouth.

Jack groaned and even moaned as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft and moved her hand in the places that her mouth couldn't reached. His self control was long gone by now soon he was going to fuck her like an animal. She swirled her tongue around the head and got up and sat on top of him again. She felt his hands grip her hard and position her on top of him. She slid down his shaft and cried out in pleasure. When she felt him full inside of her. Jack moved her up and down hard and fast. She cried out and tried to keep up at his pace. She wanted more and more of him. She felt him flip her on her stomach and fuck her from behind.

"God Elsa I can't resist you" He growled into her ear.

She only moaned in response her thoughts were so jumbled from the pleasure that her couldn't speak. She felt the wave after wave of pleasure hit her over and over. Elsa knew she was close. When she felt him hit her g-spot she cried out louder "Right there...!" she cried. "I-I'm so close. F-faster!" She felt him go faster. She felt it hit her like a tidal wave "Ah! Jack!" She cried she arched her back and came.

Jack slowed down letting her ride out her orgasm. Jack pulled out flipped her on her back. She opened her eyes to see him towering over her with lust in his eyes and a devilish smirk on his face. She felt him slid back into her.

"Do whatever you like to me" she said with a smirk. Jack didn't even speak he just thrusted into her. Elsa moaned as he went fast and hard into her. He felt himself about to come. He groaned and thrusted faster and faster. With one final thrust he came into her.

Elsa felt this and thanked that she had birth control. She felt him roll off and lay on his back. Both were panting and trying to get a straight thought into their minds. She looked at him and already saw him staring at her. Elsa felt his arm pull her over to him and felt a kiss on her forehead. "That was amazing" she breathed out.

"hmmm. Did you make up your mind now?" He said in response.

"I did" She kissed him and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt tired from the day and night she had all she wanted was some sleep and to go see her sister tomorrow. She hopefully wouldn't get caught and found out by anyone on what happened but she would put the thoughts away and enjoy the moment now.

**A/n: Hey Wanders how are you? Good? Great because If i reach 5,000 views i will give you a special of 2 long chapters in one day! tell your friends to read this! just 187 more views and i promise i will post those 2 chapters back to back! If you know a Jelsa fan tell them! Love you guys byeeeeeeeeee 3**


	8. The Brunch

**Chapter 8 :The Brunch**

Elsa woke up the next morning alone in bed. She got confused and got up rubbing her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms and cracked her neck. Elsa felt a breeze across her chest to notice she was naked. Her memory flooded her head with thoughts of last night making her smile. She slipped out of bed and put her panties and his shirt on.

She opened the door and walked down the hallway to the kitchen where she found Jack reading the paper and drinking some coffee while his maids cleaned the penthouse. He wore his sweat pants and was shirtless making her smile at how much she loved that body. She stood next to him at the island and kissed his cheek. " Good morning beautiful. Wanna hear about our morning stocks?" he asked

"Love to" She said smiling

"You're company has raised their value from 75% to 150% overnight and mine raised from 250% too 300%" He said smiling like a little kid.

"Thats wonderful" she said sitting on the counter. "By the way what time is it?"

"Almost 9 aren't you suppose to meet your sister?" He said raising his eyebrow

"Yeah I need to get ready then and go meet up with her"

"You should do that then its good to have quality time with your sister and your friends" He said with a smirk

"Oh? Trying to get rid of me already?" she teased

he stood between her legs and holding her thighs. "Not in the slightest gorgeous. I would love to stay in bed with you all day but I have work to do today and your sister awaits." He said with a smirk.

"Okay fair enough I need to go get ready then. You know get dressed, do my makeup, take a shower" She said with a wink. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her forehead on his

"Oh man I was needing a shower to" He teasingly said.

"And there isn't enough hot water" She said wrapping her legs around him. Jack pulled her off the counter and started walking towards the bathroom..

"I guess that means we shower together" He said kissing her and walking towards his bathroom

-/

Elsa fixed her black and white polka dot long sleeved body-con dress and slipped on her black tights and white Jeffery Campbell Lolita's. Her hair was down in soft curls and her make-up was natural with a smokey eye and a red lip.

She gave one final look to her outfit "Jack how do I look?"

Jack who was standing there buttoning his white shirt looked over at her and said "Beautiful as always. Can you help me with my tie?" He said as he put the classic black tie around his neck.

Elsa started to fiddle with his tie biting her tongue trying to get it right. Jack on the other hand was staring down at her thinking about how beautiful she was and how much he would love his life with her.

"There done" She said tightening the tie around his neck.

'Thank you" He said kissing her.

"Mmm your welcome I need to get going I can't be late." She said walking towards the door grabbing her black burkin with her stuff in it. "I'll send my assistant to come get my dress and other things" She said putting on her coat.

"Aw you don't want to spend another night?" He said pulling her closer and putting his lips next to her ear. "I wanted to try something with you" He kissed her neck making her sigh.

"Jack I want to but I need to go home so I can go to work tomorrow" She moaned as he continued to kiss her neck at the right spot.

He pulled away and looked her in the eye "I do want to see you again" He kissed her one more time.

"I promise you will soon... what are you doing for thanksgiving?"

"Nothing really I have no family left so I usually end up being in the parade and I go home after that to sleep" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Come have dinner with my family. You can meet my parents, meet my sister's husband, and my cousin and her family" She said hoping he would say yes.

"Okay I would love too. Beats chinese food and some horror film" He said smiling.

-/

"Elsa you realize daddy is going to hate him right?" Anna said to Elsa.

Elsa was sitting with Anna, Ariel, Rapunzel, Merida, Jasmine, and belle in a small coffee shop with some tables pushed together so they can eat together.

"Anna, daddy will love him he wanted me to marry a rich and handsome man" Elsa said sipping her espresso.

Anna was wearing black high waisted jeans with a floral pink sweater crop top and her classic valentino flats. She whiped her head to Punzie who was wearing her purple romper with a white turtle neck. "Well Elsa if you really want to know Uncle wouldn't really like him because he didn't start out rich"

"Well my father wasn't 100% when I married Adam but he is really likes him now. If he doesn't like jack then he will soon enough" Belle piped in. Belle was in her blue wool dress and white sweater tights with her brown flats.

"My opinion is yer nuts hun. I've been happy with Hiccup and I never cared about what me parents thought about it. Its yer happiness not theirs" Merida said leaning back. Merida was in a high waisted forest green skirt and a black sweater.

"I agree with merida Al is the best thing that has ever happened to me I would never trade any of it for my love" Jasmine said eating her bagel. Jasmine was in her jeggings and her white cashmere sweater with a pair of flat boots.

"But you should approach the subject lightly. You never know if he would get angry. Your dad did control you for like 15 years. Its your life and you should tell him you will make your own choices and you can go by them if you want."Ariel said putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Ariel was wearing her mermaid leggings and purple sweater with a pair of black toms.

"But guys Jack means a lot to me and I agree with Merida and Ariel its my choice and if Daddy doesn't like it he can shove it" She said folding her arms. The girls clapped a bit.

"So Elsa I can guess you had a great celebration with Jack"Anna said wiggling her eyebrow.

"What do you mean ?" Elsa said raising her eyebrow.

"You have a hickey on your shoulder" Anna said giggling. Elsa blushed madly and looked to see just under the seam was a dark red hickey that Jack must have left. She pulled her seam over it and drank her coffee.

"Shut up."

"Give me the deets now" Anna said leaning closer. Everyone leaned in to here what she would say.

"Well we had a nice nig-" Elsa began but was cut off by Merida.

"Lad we don't give a shit about that we care about the juicy details"

"A lady never tells" Elsa said smiling

"You're no fun" Jasmine said laying back.

-/

After brunch the girls all walked down the busy street arms intertwined and enjoying the cold weather and some hot coffee.

"So girls we should do a girl trip to Cabo like first of December" Ariel suggested

"Oh my god I'm so in" Said Jasmine.

"Same here" Merida and Belle said at the same time

"Elsa, Punzie and I can't we have a trip to Paris for fashion week" Anna said.

"Then we should all do something soon" Belle said "We'll go to Cabo in January"

"that sounds good to me"Anna said. Anna's phone went off. "Bonjour Mademoiselle." Anna held one finger up towards the girls "Oui., Je Comprends. Nous serons la dans une semaine. Oui. Avoir une belle nuit. Au revior."

Anna hung up and faced Elsa with her smile that pleaded not to be yelled at. Elsa put her hand on her hip "Anna whats going on"

"Well. That was Madam Disney and she said there has been an issue involving the fashion show for Valentino." Anna said twiddling her thumbs.

"what issue? I thought it was all in order! I put thousands into that show" Elsa said getting irritated

"I know but 4 of the models ended up in the hospital after getting in a car crash. They can't walk in the show. So we have to find 4 models." Anna said

"I can do it. I've modeled before." Jasmine said

"So have I and think these 2 will come too." Belle said pointing to Merida and Ariel who were nodding.

"Okay I think I have my models." Anna said smiling. "And all your boyfriends and husbands are invited. My treat."

The girls cheered and squealed. Elsa smiled and clapped. She was already planning to bringing Jack. They girls all began to walk again some skipping others laughing about it. Elsa felt someones eyes on her back. She stopped and turned around to look to see no one was there.

"Elsa are you okay?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah i thought someone was staring at me" Elsa said turning back around and walking.

Pitch came back around the corner and leaned on the Tiffany and Co. building holding his black Iphone 5s. He felt his phone buzz and looked down to see someone was calling "Yes?"

"I did everything you needed" said the caller

"Thank you Hans. Now i need you to meet me in Paris in a couple of days" Pitch said

"Why should I?"

"Anna will be there" Pitch said smirking

Hans was silent and finally sighed "I'll be there. this better be worth it"

"Oh trust me it will. See you December 1st" Pitch said hanging up.

**A/n: That bring us to the end of chapter 8. We only have 7 chapters left. :( I personally love this story and love coming up with everything as i go but stick to the orginal plan. next chapter will be up tomorrow like i promised!**


	9. The Thanksgiving Day

Chapter 9: The Thanksgiving dinner

(one week later)

Jack fiddled with his tie for the hundredth time that hour. He was going to meet Elsa's familt and he wanted to make a good impression on Kai and Gerda. Elsa walked out of the bathroom in her black boat neck Chanel dress and her black louboutins stilettos. Elsa walked over to her vanity and slipped in her pearl earring and applied another layer of her red lipstick.

Jack looked over at her fiddling with her usual bun that she did. He never likes that bun it made her look uptight and intimidating. "Elsa what time is your sisters dinner again?"

"Noon. We need to be there a hour earlier though and she just moved in to the suburbs so its going to be a long drive" She said doing her breathing exercises. She was ready to collapse and go back to being invisible. She knew her mother would love him but her father wanted her to marry Pitch, But she shot that horse in the face and never told him what really happened. She knew this was either going to end with her father unhappy or her father unhappy with Jack in the ER.

"Then we better get going. We also have to make a show at the parade"

"I can't do this" Elsa blurted "Daddy is going to be so unhappy and..." She felt her eyes sting from wanting to cry.

"Elsa. If I can do this you can do this if I have to I can keep my mouth shut and just eat." Jack kissed her forehead. She took a deep breath. A lot was riding on this relationship. The merge, her parents, her sister, and herself.

"Okay. Alright we can do this." She said. They walked out to her living room where her coat was. She slipped it on and saw Jack slip on his suit jacket then his winter coat. She slipped on her gloves and earmuffs.

"Ready?" He asked as he slipped on his gloves. Elsa nodded and followed him out of her penthouse. Elsa walked down the hallway with jacks hand laced with hers.

Jack and Elsa arrived at their parade float. They sat in the car and turned their heads towards each other. "Screaming fans. Millions of eyes on us. Interviews. And a dinner with my family." Elsa said

"And its only 7 am." Jack said jokingly

Elsa smiled and stepped out of the car to hear the screams erupt and the cameras flash. Jack stepped out the other side and walked towards Elsa's side. Elsa smiled and waved towards her fans. With her being the sexist female CEO of the decade her fan base was almost 500 million for her fashion sense. She heard the fans scream and cry her name wanting to shake her hand or get a selfie with her.

Elsa felt the security guild her and Jack to the float. She wanted to get this over with. She climbed on top of the float shaped like a small ice castle. She stood with Jack at the front of the float waving to her fans at the sidewalk.

Jack held her at the small of her jack and waved a bit. They felt the float move forward slowly as the parade started. Jack leaned over a bit "Ever been in the parade?"

"Once when my parents gave me the company on my 20th birthday. I was on the same float with Kanye West" Elsa said waving and talking through her smile.

"Very nice." Jack said very impressed. Jack looked to the crowd to see a girl he was to familiar with. Her colorful hair like a exotic bird. She was in a white furry coat and black boots more than likely wearing her normal shorts and turtle neck under her coat. Toothiana. He kicked her out of his life 5 years ago after he found her in bouncing on another guy's dick. She was staring right back at him with her purple eyes and a smirk on her face.

She blew a kiss and waved. He scowled at her for a second then smiled again towards the crowd before anyone would catch it but her. Jack Hated her but still loved her. She broke his heart but he would never truly get over her. Elsa was in his world and he wanted to keep it that way. Elsa curled up closer to Jack for warmth bringing him back to reality.

Jack and Elsa were on the float for hours feeling their arms go numb from the waving and their legs grow tired from the standing. Finally after a hour of the same routine of waving and smiling they were in front of Macy's and that meant interviews for Good Morning America. Jack Lead Elsa off the side of the float and across the street to where Good Morning America was set up for celebrity interviews.

"Here we have the power couple of 2015 Jack Frost and Elsa Arendelle" The man said as they walked up.

"Hello" They both said

"So Elsa how is your second time being in this parade?" the women asked

"Its better than the first time" She said smiling

"Jack its been a week since the merge. How has it been with the Ice Queen?" The women asked

'Bitch fuck off' Elsa thought.

"She warmed up for me" He said kissing her forehead. Elsa smiled and cuddled closer. The women awed.

"Elsa with this merge do you both plan on getting married and live together?" the man asked

"Well maybe in the future when we think we've been together long enough to get married because we don't want to rush things for the sake of our company." Elsa said

"thats wonderful Elsa! What do have in plan for Paris Fashion Week? I heard you also put millions into these shows to have your name on these shows"

"I have so much in store my sister is in a couple of shows and Yes I have put 1.2 million in these shows for all the models I have booked and I even worked with Christian Louboutin, Valentino Garavani, and *Maureen Chiquet about their shows I have found every model paid for their living space and diet plan and work out plan" Elsa said

"What the diet plan and work out plan for?" the women asked

"Well we want these girls healthy and ready for the show so we feed them nutritious foods and gave them the best trainers to make them fit and ready instead of having them stave themselves to get in these beautiful clothes" Elsa explained

"Thats a very smart move Elsa it could also teach girls not to stave themselves! When do we expect to see you at Paris?"

"I'll be leaving saturday and arriving on sunday but for the sake of privacy I'm leaving in a different airport"

"Well we plan on see you then for the show. Can't wait to see what you are going to wear." the women interviewer said to Elsa

Elsa nodded and curled up to Jack again to get warm. Jack wrapped his arms around her they walked away from the interviewers to watch the parade in the VIP section. Jack sat in the plush chair next to her. Elsa held his hand and leaned back. "Daddy will be watching this an he'll see the interview" She said having a bit of an anxiety attack. Jack squeezed her hand in response trying to comfort her.

Elsa watched the Rocketeers do their kick line but her mind was somewhere else about this dinner. She was afraid of her father and what he would do to her when he found out. He did spend years of neglecting and abusing her to make her the intimidating CEO that she is today.

Jack's mind was also somewhere else. Seeing Tooth brought back his memory of walking into their bedroom and seeing another man with her. He would never forget his face with the black hair and evil look in his eye. He can't remember his name. Peter maybe? But he knows the face and if he ever sees him he'll hurt him.

Jack was dragged back into reality when Elsa clutched his hand tighter and had a look of concern."jack are you okay? You zoned out" She said worryingly

"I'm fine Elsa. Do you want to get going? We have a long drive to Middletown." He said to her.

"Sure I can call my sister and tell her we're on our way." Elsa said walking away to make a followed her and stood in front of Macy's waiting for her.

Jack leaned back and watched as the crowd made walked around in front of him. At that moment Toothiana sat in Elsa's spot and faced him. "Get away from me whore" He snapped.

"Aw jack I thought we still had something" She teased running her hands up his arm. Jack pulled away disgusted.

"I said get away from me" he growled. "Lets not forget what you did to me. We were married for christ sake and you were whoring yourself out."

"But jack that whore has done something worse. I had a source tell me she had an abortion a couple of years before she met you"

Jack rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Tooth grabbed his sleeve and gave the look she always gave when they got into a fights. Jack's lip tightened and pulled his sleeve away and gave her a cold stare. "What do you want from me?"

"Your forgiveness, love, and for you to be in my life" She said biting her lip. "I want you back Jack I still love you"

"No you don't" Jack said. He saw Elsa walk back, he smiled and walked towards her and kissed her passionately to get the message through to Tooth. Toothiana's eyes teared, she turned away and left wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who was that?" Elsa asked breaking the kiss

"Some crazy stalker. She needed to know I have one girl and one girl only" He said going back in for another kiss. Elsa giggled and kissed back.

"well shall we get out of here?" Jack asked her. She nodded and pulled him to the car excitedly.

Tooth walked away crying and finally sat down not being able to walk anymore. A tall black figure sat on the bench and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hello Tooth"

Tooth looked up to see Pitch. "Pitch its been so long hello" She said wiping her tears.

"I saw what happened with Jack. Would you want him back?"

"More than anything."

"Then hear this out" Pitch said telling her the plan on how he would break Elsa down.

Around noon Jack and Elsa arrived at 11 in Middletown where her sister was living with her husband. Jack pulled into the driveway of the small home. Anna had a 2 story white picket fence type home that every family dreamed of having to start a family at. Elsa noticed her parents land rover was already in the driveway making her even more nervous

Elsa unbuckled her seat belt and took a deep breathe. Jack interlaced his fingers with hers making her smile. She just hoped her family would love him more than she does. "Ready" he asked. Elsa kissed Jack holding his neck. Jack kissed back gently always loving the smell vanilla and berries that she had. He wanted to impress her family as much as she did.

They broke apart the kiss and got out of the car. Elsa got her purse and walked up the door and rang the doorbell. Anna swung open the door and hugged her sister. Jack smiled at the sisters and stepped inside. He took off his coat and saw a huge man made of pure muscle step down the hallway wearing a beige sweater and dark wash jeans named kristoff. "hey! You must be jack!" Kristoff said hugging him. Jack got caught in the bear hug trying to breath due to kristoff's s strong hold. He seriously needed to go to the gym with this guy.

Elsa let go of her sister and giggled at jack's attempt to get out of kristoff's strong hold. Elsa saw her mother come around the corner wearing her beige Valentino dress and beige louboutins. Her mother was wearing the same bun as Elsa and had her lips in a tight form. Her mother was always strict and to the point almst like her father. But her father would hit her more.

"Elsa darling who is this?" Her mother asked. Jack straighten his jacket and and tie trying to look presentable.

Jack held out his hand "I'm Jack frost, CEO-" jack said but was cut off

"i didn't ask you I asked my daughter" she said with her resting bitch face

"Uh this is J-jack Frost CEO of Burgess industries and my... my boyfriend" She said clutching her hands together." Elsa said nervously. She thought her mother would love him but she guessed wrong.

"Don't stutter you look afraid" Her mother said harshly.

"Yes ma'am" Elsa said obediently

"Gerda what is going on?" A voice said. Elsa knew that voice all to well. Her father Kai

Kai came around the corner and his eyes landed on Jack and Elsa holding hands. His eyes narrowed and his lip tightened. "Elsa who is this?" He asked. Anna and Kristoff scurried the other way into the kitchen muttering their excuse knowing full well to get the hell out of there.

"Daddy. This is Jack Frost. He's-" Elsa started

"I know who he is and I know what a corrupt CEO he is" Kai said walking closer. Elsa grabbed his hand and held her head up high. Jack held her hand and ran his thumb over her hand as comfort.

"With all due respect sir I run my business like a honest man." Jack said starring Elsa's father down. That comment pisses Jack off every time. He never did anything that would get him arrested or investigated.

"Oh really what about all that money hat isn't in the books?" Kai said "I here a lot about that"

Jack shrugged "All my money is on the books"

"What about the hookers, drugs, and alcohol you buy?"

"I'm drug free, I never had a one night stand because I believe in having true feelings for someone before sleeping with them, and I have been a sober man since my college days." Jack said with a smirk.

"I don't think your a good fit for my daughter." Kai said clenching his fists.

Anna heard what was going on and called "Hey dinners ready everyone come on!" Elsa pulled jack away from her father and towards the kitchen trying to break the soon to be fight.

"Elsa may I speak to you in the den" Kai said grabbing her arm. Elsa looked at Jack worried. She hated 2 men in her life and they always came at her like a bullet she wasn't afraid of them she just didn't want to get beat. Jack nodded and gave her a gentle kiss knowing damn well her father was standing right there.

Elsa and her father walked over to the den and shut the door behind them. Elsa took off her coat and flung it on the chair. She turned around and crossed her arms. Elsa was about to do her intimidating CEO look and hope her father doesn't beat her like he use too.

"Elsa why did you bring that man to thanksgiving dinner. I'm so angry with you right now!" Her father snapped

"Well our companies were going under and we have a arranged relationship and soon marriage. I thought deserved to have a thanksgiving dinner because he hasn't had one in years" Elsa snapped back

"You are a little bitch you know that! I should have gave the company to your sister you know I have the power to take it away!" Her father yelled

"No you don't with this merge he owns a 49% of my company just enough to have some control but its my final decision and Anna arranged for it to be sold to him. He gets it next week. By the time you file for the petition to have the sliver of the company you own he'll own it already. I own 49%of his company making it partly mine. You own nothing anymore. He is staying and if it bothers you so much you can forget the 1% that you own. You know where you can actually live in a nice home and wear your Calvin Klein suits and afford mom's burkin obession. I control you so hold your tongue old man." Elsa said while getting in his face and bringing him to silence and shock.

"Elsa how dare you speak to me like that! He is a horrible match for you! Pitch was a great honest man who would have taken care of you-"

"Daddy I never told you what happened between me and him." Elsa said

"what did he do to you?" Kai asked

"Well back in high school he forcefully took my virginity and raped me. I was only 16 dad. Then I got pregnant from him forcing himself on me almost everyday for 3 and a half years. When I found out I cried and attempted suicide by overdoes."

Elsa breathed in refusing to cry. "When he found out I attempted suicide he called me pathetic and treated me like shit. He would go out and cheat on me with this one girl and he would come back and beat me and force me some more. Soon enough he found out I was pregnant it got worse when he forced an abortion on me. He had one of his buddies roofie me and his doctor friend that he paid do it to me. When I found out I broke apart and pressed charges. But I kept quiet from the family because if I didn't it would be splashed all over the news and I have been humiliated enough. He was charged with 2nd degree rape and 1st degree murder. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison 8 on good behavior." Elsa took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Elsa. I had no idea" Her father said "Does Jack know?"

"No I won't tell him for a while because we've only been dating for a week" Elsa said calming herself down internally.

"Go see the family I need some time alone" Her father said leaning over the desk.

Elsa nodded and understood why. She slipped out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. Her mother was drinking her Mascato with a bottle in one hand and a glass in another. Her mother was upset also about Jack apparently.

Jack was with Flynn and Kristoff all three watching the football game with food and all 3 slipping on beer. Elsa smiled and let him be a boy with the boys. Elsa walked over to Rapunzel and Anna who were eating together in the heated sunroom.

The blond haired CEO went to the food and got her stuffing, turkey, casserole, and potatoes and walked out to the sunroom to join them. "Hey Elsa come join us we were just talking about Paris and what we were going to do there."

"I say we see the Eiffel Tower and the museum first" Punzie said taking a bite of her stuffing.

"well we should also see the paris catacombs" Anna said

"Noway I hear people get lost in there and its closed the public" Elsa said waving her hands in front of her.

"Whatever I also wanted to go out and have a romantic date with kristoff." Anna sighed

"Same here Flynn and I have planned on spending the day together going to a fancy dinner then spending the rest of our night in the hotel room with champagne and having some fun time" Punzie said smiling. The girls laughed together.

"elsa what about you and Jack? Do you have anything planned?" Anna asked taking a bite of her turkey

"No not yet. We haven't really talked about it too much" Elsa said

"well I know one thing that will be happening" Anna said wiggling her eyebrows

"Shut up." Elsa said blushing a little

Meanwhile with jack He was watching the Michigan vs. Ohio State (go buckeyes) with Flynn and Kristoff. Jack was on his 2nd round of beers cheering on the Buckeyes with his new buddies. During the commercial break Kristoff turned to jackand asked "Excited for Paris?"

"Yeah I guess I haven't yet planned what I'm going to do for Elsa."

"Just take her t a nice dinner and walk around the streets of paris or something" Flynn suggested "that what I did for punz when I went to paris with her last year"

"Nah, I want to do something special. I mean I really care for her and I want to show that when we go" Jack said

"Well its a change from her ex boyfriend Pitch" Kristoff said

"Yeah how long did they date like 4 years on and off" Flynn said

"What did Pitch do to her?" jack asked

"Nobody knows she as shut every door on people refusing to tell all I know he ended up in jail after they broke up" Kristoff said

"Maybe you'll find out soon did. I'm surprised how fast she opened up to you. Its like shes a totally different person around you and not the cold hearted ice queen we all know" Flynn said.

Jack stayed silent about it and looked out behind him at Elsa who was laughing with her sister and Rapunzel holding a red wine and some dessert. He smiled and realized how much he really does love her.

He just hopes he hasn't fallen in love with the wrong person again.

**A/N: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. I am sitting in my nursing class typing this while in a study session for this weeks test. But everything is going well I just have been getting busier with work, school and other stuff so this has been the last thing on my mind recently so I hope you enjoyed **


End file.
